MicroRNAs are an abundant class of approximately 22-nucleotide-noncoding RNAs, which play important regulatory roles in animal, plant and virus development. The awareness of microRNAs was initiated almost 15 years ago by the discovery of lin-4, which encode a small RNA involved in the timing and progression of the nematode in C. elegans life cycle and larval development (Lee et al. 1993 Cell 75:843-854, Wightman et al. 1993 Cell 75:855-862), but it was only recently recognized that microRNAs form a major class of ribo-regulators that have broad regulatory functions in animals (Lagos-Quintana et al. 2001 Science 294:853-858, Lau et al. 2001 Science 294:858-862, Lee and Ambros. 2001 Science 294:862-864). Since then, a revolution in the study of microRNAs have taken place, and today the miRBase database version 12.0 (http://microrna.sanger.ac.uk/) include 866 human microRNAs and the PubMed database (http://www.ncbi.nlm.nih.gov/pubmed/) encompass 3900 microRNA related articles, reflecting the interest and importance of microRNAs.
MicroRNAs are involved in the regulation of gene expression at the posttranscriptional level by degrading or blocking translation of messenger RNA targets, and it has been speculated that approximately 30% of the human genome could be regulated by microRNAs. The importance of microRNAs is also obvious due to their involvement in various cellular processes including development, growth and proliferation, apoptosis, differentiation, and various human diseases (http://www.mir2disease.org/) such as cancer and diabetes.
The importance of microRNAs in cancer is highlighted in a recent article (Barbarotto et al 2008 Int. J. Cancer. 122:969-977), which summarizes the main paradigms for the miRNA involvement in human cancers: Thus, “(i) miRNAs are altered in every type of analyzed human cancer; (ii) miRNAs act as oncogenes and tumor suppressors; (iii) miRNAs alterations may cause cancer predisposition; (iv) miRNAs profiling is a new diagnostic tool for cancer patients and (v) miRNA profiling represents prognostic tools for cancer patients.”. Accordingly, methods for expression profiling and quantification of microRNAs in cells and body-fluids from cancer patients are of great importance. To address this requirement, the present invention describes the development of a new robust and reliable qRT-PCR assay for microRNA measurements.
Quantification of microRNAs by qRT-PCR procedures is very challenging due to the small size of microRNAs of only 21 to 25 nucleotides, which is the size of primers normally used for PCR. Solutions to this problem have been published in Raymond et al. RNA. 2005 November; 11(11):1737-44, Gad et al. PLoS ONE. 2008 Sep. 5; 3(9):e3148 and Sharbati-Tehrani et al. BMC Molecular Biology. 2008, 9:34. Raymond et al. describes a qRT-PCR assay that involves a gene-specific reverse transcription step followed by a SYBR® green qPCR step using a gene-specific forward primer containing locked nucleic acid (LNA) molecules and a universal reverse primer. Gilad et al. reports a qRT-PCR assay that involves a polyadenylation step, an unspecific reverse transcription step, and a qPCR step involving a gene-specific forward primer, a gene-specific TaqMan primer and a universal reverse primer. Sharbati-Tehrani et al. developed a qRT-PCR assay that involves a gene-specific reverse transcription step followed by a SYBR® green qPCR step using a gene-specific forward primer and 2 universal primers.
However, the existing techniques for quantification of microRNAs by qRT-PCR do not fulfil the present need for microRNA assays, which requires high specificity that allows discrimination between closely related microRNAs, high sensitivity, low background an a relatively simple procedure.
The present invention is characterised by only one reverse transcription reaction for all microRNAs in a sample and furthermore provides an extremely sensitive PCR method with an unmatched specificity that can be used for accurate quantification of small RNA molecules such as microRNAs.